


Words That Brought Us Together

by TheGalaxyGal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just really love saeran okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxyGal/pseuds/TheGalaxyGal
Summary: When Saeran is rescued from Mint Eye and somebody other than Saeyoung comes to the rescue to care for him. How do the tables turn? Will Saeran find a different kind of love?*MAJOR SECRET ENDING SPOILERS*





	1. Chapter 1

Word 1: Beginnings  
Dyanne had always hated the sound of hospitals, the beeping never stopped and she swore that she could hear the sounds of people dying. How eerie. Dyanne knew she was here for a reason, though, she was here to save Saeran. You sat on a chair in the waiting room, rifling through several magazines as you waited, the most interesting thing she had found was the fact that she’d apparently been making grilled cheese wrong your whole life! Interesting.   
Dyanne’s mind never really stayed in one place, you went from Saeyoung to Saeran, and then she was snapped out of her thoughts whenever someone with a screwdriver stuck in their head or something equally as disgusting was rolled through the room. She decided that her shoes were probably the best option to look at for the moment.   
Eventually Dyanne had fallen asleep in the chair in the waiting room around 1 in the morning, some Honey Butter Chips at your side. Earlier, when the nurses had asked you if you were a relative or friend you told them the truth, you’d only met him once or twice, but barely knew him. They were all left to ponder why you had decided to camp out, but they were grateful. It was never nice to see somebody is sent in with nobody to be there for them when they woke up, in this case, it was you who was there. She wished that Saeyoung could have been here, he cared so much for his brother, but there were a few more loose ends that he said he needed to take care of before he could see his brother again. So you were there, someone had to be.  
“Dyanne?” Somebody called her name from the room, causing her to stir a bit before rubbing her eyes and taking in her surroundings once more, that’s right...she was in the hospital. Dyanne figured she must have finally fallen asleep. “Are you Dyanne?” The nurse asked again, causing her to jump a bit.  
“Oh, uh, yeah...That’s me. Is he okay?” Dyanne asked. That seemed appropriate.   
“He’s been on quite a few drugs, Peyote cactus, methanol, mushrooms...I can’t even imagine any of the other ingredients. It’s going to take awhile to remove all of these from his system. It’s a miracle he was even able to function as properly as he had. It’s amazing he’s still even alive....” The nurse explained, “Do you want to see him?” Did she want to see him? That was indeed a very good question, how would he react to seeing her, the girl he planted in the RFA and the girl he planned to kidnap and destroy. Dyanne shrugged.  
“Yeah, why not.”  
When she entered the room, she felt her stomach drop at the sight of those minty green eyes staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t quite sure if it was a feeling of fear or something else. The nurse left as quickly as she had come, leaving her alone with the other Choi twin you had yet to know, “Saeran.” You spoke quietly, and his eyes snapped to you. He looked angry.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He snapped. He seemed hurt and confused, he tried to get up but quickly jerked back down when he realized how sore he was.   
“Are you okay?” Dyanne asked, disregarding his previous question, “Any migraines, they said you might feel some…” Her voice sounded sympathetic.  
“Ugh…” Saeran mumbled, not giving her much of an answer.  
“What’s wrong? Your head still hurts, right? Should I call back the nurse?” Dyanne asked, feeling her heart sink. He didn’t respond.  
A couple hours later, Dyanne was forced back into the waiting room as they did a few more tests on him, she hated it. She wanted to see him. He must be scared surrounded by all of these new people. She could hear yelling from the inside of the room as they tried to take his blood pressure, “Get lost!” She heard Saeran yell, followed by screams from the Nurse. Dyanne stood up, probably best to see if she could help at all.  
Standing in front of the doorway, she spoke, “Saeran?” Her eyes barely met his mint green eyes for a moment, before he began lashing out again.  
“Don’t come near me...I’m going to kill you all.” He spoke, a low growl forming in his throat. He seemed to calm down a bit after his harsh words, that made Dyanne a bit glad, though she couldn’t help but let out a sigh.   
He hated that look on Dyanne’s face, it wasn’t hard to tell that his words had hurt her a bit. This was necessary, though, he couldn’t let you hurt him. You were friends with Saeyoung, you couldn’t be good news. He knew that you would hurt him too. Saeran seemed to be getting annoyed, “Why are you in front of my eyes!! Get lost before I kill you.” His eyes were drilling a hole into your soul, so beautiful, yet so full of pain, “Disappear from my eyes!!” Saeran screamed.  
Dyanne closed her mouth as if she’s holding back emotions, she barely knew this guy, why were his words hurting her so much, “...I’ll come back later,” those were the words that she had finally chosen. Dyanne tried to calm the nurse down a bit after the experience of dealing with Saeran. Then she left, not even giving Saeran a single glance. He thought that she may have had tears in her eyes.


	2. Word 2: Middles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When complications arise, Dyanne becomes anxious.

Word 2: Middles  
Saeran couldn’t help but think about his past during these days in the hospital, he wondered why Saeyoung wasn’t with Dyanne, did Saeyoung not want to see him? Not after all the trouble he went through, Saeran knew that much was for sure. He would turn up sooner or later to pester him...though Saeran wished that he wouldn’t. 

Jaehee had come to visit Dyanne a few times, leaving her with positive words and a couple of things to keep her busy. Jaehee couldn’t help but be curious why Dyanne had decided to spend your days and nights here, and her only excuse was, “I like the coffee.” There’s no way that Dyanne could tell Jaehee everything that has happened to the poor boy in the nearby room, no matter how close Dyanne was with Jaehee. The rest of the RFA visited her often, but none of them made an effort to try to talk to Saeran, but Dyanne thought that made that was for the best.

Saeran had started therapy, and Dyanne couldn’t help but try to listen in to their conversations, no matter how hard it was to make out the words that were being said, Saeran yelled a lot, which let her know at least what he was saying, she was only left to assume what the Therapist was asking him. Sometimes Saeran was quieter, though, but still audible. He sounded tired and frustrated today like he didn’t want to deal with his own attitude, though his aggressive nature was still there, he said the usual things, kill you all, destroy the world, blah, blah, blah...Dyanne wished he would make some progress. 

Then, like an alarm going off, Saeran began to yell, as usual, causing a Nurse to step into the room, “I heard some shouting, are you okay?” The nurse would ask, this wasn’t uncommon either. The Therapist assure the nurse that she was fine, despite Saeran’s aggressive nature. She said something about pills and a large dose. Dyanne didn’t like that, and she knew Saeran wouldn’t like it either. 

As if a confirmation was needed, Saeran began to yell again, “I’m not gonna take any medicine you give me...Don’t do anything to me!” He sounded scared. Dyanne knew that Saeran had been refusing all of his shots and IV drips. She heard them talking about how stupid the boy was, and that they would have kicked him out ages ago if not for Jumin. Dyanne crossed her arms and huffed.

It’s been three days since Dyanne had come to this hospital. Nobody stops Saeran no matter how angry he gets. Dyanne figured that they didn’t know what to do with him. She hoped he was comfortable, at least. 

Jumin came in late one evening to talk to her, she was sipping on a $.65 coffee, and she could see the disgust and disappointment on his face, “What’s up, Trust fund kid?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“The hospital called me.” He explained.

“Why?? I’m right here.” Dyanne protests.

“Yes, but it’s me paying for his stay...even with my power I can’t keep him here forever,” Jumin said, not even bothering to address the angry look on Dyanne’s face.

“Bullshit…” She mumbled, glaring at the door, “I’ll take care of it, I swear...I’ll go talk to him.” Dyanne said, fear bubbling in her stomach, they couldn’t just keep moving him.  
Jumin nodded, “Please, do your best.” Then he left. 

A man of such little words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry, this chapter is pretty short! The next ones will be much longer though!!


	3. Word 3: Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Saeran insists he wishes to be left alone, Dyanne has always been considered stubborn.

Word 3: Endings  
“Leave! Leave right now!!” Searan screamed, jerking around a bit, glaring at Dyanne. 

“He’s been like that for days. We can let him stay at the hospital, but we cannot treat him…” The current nurse explained, and Dyanne let out a shaky breath.

“What exactly is wrong with him?” Dyanne inquired, maybe she could do something to help.

“He has stress related gastritis and a mild mental disorder. His immunity is low, so we can’t release him until his body recovers.” The nurse explained, and Dyanne decided that her shoes were quite interesting again, “We can force medication, but we need approval from a guardian or family member to do that.” Even if Dyanne was his family, she would never force any medication on him.

“Saeran…” The words slipped out of her lips, and she didn’t even know why. Sympathy maybe? This couldn’t be easy for him at all. Saeran didn’t understand why the hell she was still here. She didn’t know him!

“Get lost!! I said no one should come!!” Saeran hissed, and started throwing anything that he could find. Dyanne noted the angry look on the nurse’s face and flashed her an apologetic grin.

“Hey, look...I’ll clean up this place. Can I stay with him for awhile?” Dyanne asked.

“Are you a relative? Please, sign the treatment agreement form.” The nurse begs.

“I’m not a relative, but I’m his brother’s friend. I believe that it should also be Saeran’s choice on whether he takes the treatment. It’s his body.” Dyanne expressed, keeping true to her feelings.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll be able to talk to him like this...but good luck.” Seeming to see that as a way out, the nurse left. Dyanne looked over at Saeran with a twinge in her heart. Saeran notes that she making that sad face again.

“I told you to get lost...Leave.” Saeran really wished that she would go away and stop helping him, he didn’t need her pity, or whatever it was. He knew if he trusted her, there would be no turning back. He realized the softer look he was giving her and grabbed her suddenly, “It’s disgusting that you’re here!!” He hissed.

Dyanne was extremely taken aback, “Ugh..” She grunted.

“Why can’t you just leave!? I don’t even know you!! You don’t want to help me!! You just want to use me! You’re working with Saeyoung, no?” He yelled.

Dyanne couldn’t really hold back much more, and tears began to gather in her eyes, “Do whatever you want, Saeran…” She was giving herself to him. He could kill her if it made him feel better, “If that makes you feel better, do it.” She spoke.   
Saeran hated that she looked like she had given up, “I’m going to kill you...seriously…” Saeran pants, it was taking a lot of energy out of him to keep her in his grasp like this. Saeran noted that even though she looked like she had given up, her eyes showed something like determination. “I want to carve every part of me that looks like Saeyoung. Do you know that? I hate him, and I hate you!!” He screamed, seeming to let some of his emotions out, “My hair, my face, my fingers...everything! I want to carve them out!! I don’t want to look like Saeyoung!! I hate him.” Saeran stated Dyanne noted that he had begun talking about Saeyoung, and so did Saeran. He began to quickly ponder what he could say to hurt her instead of Saeyoung who wasn’t even present. He just wanted her to go away. “The biggest mistake of my life is choosing you to help me with the RFA!!” It wasn’t the best insult, but he could tell that it stung her a bit. “You think I’m going to forgive you if you make sad faces like that? You think that weak boy I used to be is gonna come out and cling to you and beg for help? Saeyoung destroyed that boy!! Nobody gets to see him again! Never...Never ever. You’re worse that the woman who gave birth to me.”

Dyanne knew all about Saeyoung and Saeran’s past, and it was obvious that this insult had hit her hard, perhaps harder than Saeran had intended it too, he was sure she felt guilty. It was her fault he was taken away from his saviour. Saeran seemed to notice the tears falling freely from her eyes, though she remained silent. Was it perhaps that she was afraid that Saeran would disappear from the world? “I want to die. Looking at you only reminds me of all of the mistakes I've made in my life, you were the last. I want to die.” Dyanne swore she heard his voice crack for a moment, but he showed no sign of it.

“...Please, don’t say that.” Dyanne finally spoke, causing Saeran to flinch a bit at the voice that wasn’t his. Saeran wished she wouldn’t come near him.  
“This worthless life...I don’t want it...You ruined my second chance at life...with my saviour...You ruined my life…” Saeran panted, it was obvious he was rather exhausted. “I want to disappear from this world without leaving a trace!”

“Stop...stop it!” Dyanne cried, her heart racing so fast she swore it was going to beat out of her chest at any moment. Good thing she was in a hospital, “Don’t ever think that, don’t…” she trailed off, taking her a moment to think due to the throbbing pain in her head and the tear stairs that she felt cold on her cheek. She looked as if she wanted to cry again, but all of her tears had been already used on him. She turned her back and left the room. 

Finally, Saeran felt as if he was able to breathe again. He did it, he protected himself. “Yeah…” He mumbled to himself, falling back onto the bed with a sigh of exhaustion. Go. He thought. Don’t ever come back. He truly wanted this, so why did a part of his heart feel so empty? It felt as if a rock that was stuck just fell out. If she came again, he swore he would sure her more. For now, he decided to calm himself down by looking at the clouds outside the window. The one good thing out of all of this is that Saeran Choi would get to see the clouds whenever he wished. He wondered how tattered his mind truly was. He wondered how much of his heart was just pure fear. Everybody he’s ever met in his life all abused him, hated him, and betrayed him. He couldn’t trust anyone anymore. That’s the only thing he knew. That way, he wouldn’t get hurt. He pondered just truly ending things once and for all. If he would just disappear he wouldn’t have to feel all of the pain he was enduring. He wondered why he was alive. He wondered if life meant anything to him at this point. Life has only given him pain, after all. Life had only given him torment. He didn’t want to get close to anyone. He knew there was nothing he could do by living.

“...I back.” Dyanne spoke, coming back into the room and snapping Saeran out of his deep thoughts. She seemed like she washed her face and calmed down a bit.

“What…?” Saeran couldn't ‘t think of anything else to say, why did she come back?

“I’ll watch over you...until you’re healthy enough and can walk out of this room.” She explains, smiling sheepishly, “No matter how many people have given up on you, I refuse to be one of them.”

This is trouble.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran refuses to take anybody's help.  
> So Dyanne takes him.

Word 4: Denial  
Saeran had screamed his lungs out telling Dyanne how much he hated her, and now she’s far away in the room reading a book. Her hair was matted, it was obvious that the dark circles under her eyes meant she hadn’t had a good rest in days, all because of him. He didn’t dare speak, he knew she’d look right at him if he made the smallest sound. 

He watched her try to stay peaceful in this small space for two days. If he told her she’s being too loud on the phone with a member from the RFA, she’ll hand up and silence her breathing. If he told her he didn’t want to see her face, she turned her back around and sits in the corner and reads. Maybe right now, she wasn’t harming him. Saeran refused to put his guard down, though. He never knew when Dyanne would pierce through his heart. Just stab him and leave. 

Saeran was still refusing all treatment. Saeran could also tell how annoyed that Dyanne was feeling by all of the nurses complaining that all she had to do was call Saeyoung and have him agree to the terms of the treatment for them to force drugs on him. But she hasn’t been doing it. How long would Dianne stay here? He had begun to unconsciously start thinking about her again. Because of that, he hasn’t been having any depressing thoughts. She’s getting on his nerves, he noted. It’s uncomfortable. Saeran was afraid that he would get used to her. He knew he could never do that. Never. He can’t fall into that pit again. Yeah, he would much rather...His attention was drawn to the vase in the room. He knew that if he broke the vase, he has sharp glass shards. 

“End of this book…” Dyanne spoke, pulling Saeran out of his trance, “You wanna give it a read? It’s a great book.” She asked, standing up from her seated position. Saeran was uncomfortable and confused about the fact that she was speaking to him now. 

“Are you kidding?” Saeran asked, “Get lost.”

“If you’re bored, just give it a try, huh?” She asked, leaving the book on the bedside table. He’d never read anything other than hacking books before. He wondered what the book might be like. “Hn. I should change the water.” Dyanne spoke. And then she took the vase.

A day later Dyanne was approached by a nurse, “He is much less aggressive, this is a good process.” She explained, smiling at Dyanne.

“Tell me your feelings right now.” The therapist would ask.

“I want to stare at the sky. I want to be peaceful.” Saeran would respond. Dyanne could feel the hope bubbling up in her. Things were getting so much better. 

“What do you think of when you look at the sky?” The therapist would ask. Saeran would quietly ponder for a moment. “Does it make you feel better?”

“I don’t know…Why do you want to know?” Saeran asked, his gaze shifting over to the therapist for a moment.

“Does the color of the sky have something to do with how you feel?” 

“How would I know…?” Saeran asked it was hard to tell if he was annoyed or genuinely curious.

He felt the whole situation was just boring. He hated that she took the vase. He continued to refuse the drug treatment, but not the therapy. He knew that the hospital thinks that he’s been making progress, but it’s only because of Dyanne. He knew that. He hated that.

“What is your relationship to your caretaker? I see that your aggressiveness has substantially gone down after she started taking care of you.” 

“That is none of your business,” Saeran responded he didn’t even know the answer to her question.

“The chart says you have a brother, but I suppose you two aren’t really getting along right now? Something bad might have happened when you were children...something traumatic.” She noted. Saeran fell quiet, and suddenly felt angry bubbling up hot in him again. Brother? What is a brother exactly? He sure wasn’t one. He wasn’t even here! What was so amazing about a brother? Saeran reached to grab the vase, only to remember that Dyanne had removed it from the room, so instead he grabbed the large book that Dyanne had left.

“Who are you to ask me so much about my life?!” Saeran yelled. He knew the therapist didn’t know shit about him.

Dyanne heard from outside the nurse yelp in pain. Saeran had thrown the book at the therapist’s head, and it landed on the ground with a thud. It happened so suddenly.

“Ahh…” Saeran mumbled. The therapist has begun bleeding from the head. A nurse quickly ran past Dyanne.

“Oh, my god!! Doctor!!” She screamed. Dyanne was suddenly drowned in the noise of the hallway. Saeran barely even noticed he did something, it was such a blur. “Doctor, come this way. Gosh...this patient!” The nurse yelled, that was about all Dyanne could hear from the outside. Then she heard calls for security. Were they kicking him out? He saw how the doctor looked, he knew he deserved to be kicked out. He hadn’t completely hated this place, though.

“What’s going on?” When the hallway has cleared a bit, Dyanne decided to enter the room, “Saeran, are you hurt?” She asked. Saeran noted that she must be an idiot to not notice who the victim was in the situation.  
Jumin and Jaehee had a long talk about what to do with Saeran that they filled Dyanne in on later. She was not happy about it.

“Excuse me, did you hear me? We’re going to have to transfer him to the psychiatric ward at noon. So make sure you pack all his things.” The nurse explained, Dyanne was quiet, not responding for awhile. Since yesterday, that same nurse had informed us multiple times that Saeran will be transferred to a different ward. Saeran figured he was just changing hospitals, but Dyanne didn’t look too happy. Is the new ward not a good place? Saeran didn’t really care either way. He’s used to living in horrible places.

“If you go there, you won’t be able to leave easily or meet other people.” Dyanne explains, “Even if you’re all better, you might have to keep on taking medication.” It sounded kind of like where Saeran had been before. So, he was going there again? He hoped they’d at least have windows. He didn’t really mind as look as he could look at the sky. He figured he would just stare at the sky, and when he really can't think of why he’s here...he can just leave this world. “Saeran,” Dyanne spoke, pulling him out of his trance.

“What are you doing?” Saeran asked, panic in his voice as Dyanne suddenly grabbed his wrist. It was so sudden that he hadn’t even had time to get angry.

“Let’s sneak out of here!” 

“What?” Saeran was sure now that this woman was crazy.

“I can’t let them lock you up in the psychiatric ward...Please, come with me.” She pleaded. When she hell was she thinking. Saeran couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’d rather be drugged up and all hazy than be with you.” Saeran snorted. He could also just stop living. He had no reason to live, other than to look at the beautiful sky.

“Yeah...I thought you’d say that. Sorry. We don’t have much time.”

“What?” “Ugh!”

Saeran’s body was collapsing.

“Sorry, this is the only option.”

She took him away, just like that. She had litterally swept him off his feet.


End file.
